Should I?
by frodowaterjug
Summary: Jack and Ann's life after the death of Kong.
1. Tears

I can't get this great movie out of my head. Jack's point of view. What happens after Kong dies...

* * *

I looked at her with sympathy. Her shimmering eyes pleaded for it. Those eyes...they were the ones that captivated me into loving Ann.

"I'll never forget him Jack. Never." Her lips etched the pain straight into me. How could anyone hurt such a caring, beautiful woman like Ann?

I loved her so much then. But now, I wasn't sure. Coming back from Skull Island, all Ann thought of was Kong. I was like, competing against this dinosaur-eating ape...who was she kidding? But Ann was worth it. Always.

I knew it was the greatest mistake of my life not to say, "I love you" to her. That's why I wrote the comedy, "Cry Havoc!", for Ann. It wasn't about the words...true. But Ann was like a picture, worth every word.

As she hit the down button towards the elevator, she looked at me. "How can Carl do this! Bring him here, to New York City!" She collasped against my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her again.

Her smell, the blooming lilies, was a mystery. But it wasn't Denham's mystery, that "everyone can have a piece, for just the price of an admission ticket." The price to be with Ann, was priceless.

"Jack...", her voice muffled as she raised her head out of my jacket. "I didn't thank you for saving me, risking your life to save me from Skull Island...but...thank you." And with that, I melted.

"Ann, we're reaching the first floor now. Are you sure you can handle it going out to see...Kong?" I ran my fingers through her hair.

She kissed me without answering. As the doors of the elevator opened, I let her walk in front. She smiled grimly and swung open the doors of the Empire. There, was the massive Kong, his head twisted to the right, his scars; like wool lines in a sweater, etched into his skin as a reminder, that he was King of Skull Island and that he shouldn't be forgotten. And he wasn't going to be. Ever.

Please R&R!


	2. Bringing Beauty Home

Thanks for the reviews! frodowaterjug

Continuing: Ann gets brought home back Jack. Ann's point of view.

* * *

I stood stock-still staring at Kong on the ground.Tears ran freely down my face. I was numb. All I heard was my sobs, all I thought of was my love for Kong, and all I felt was my pain.Kong's pain. Jack's grief. Then, Jack's arms. 

"Oh...Jack..." I sobbed into his jacket once more.

I stood there for hours until the mayor ordered "the beast" to be taken away. But where?

"I don't know..." I murmured. Jack looked at me, as if reading my mind. "We all don't know where he's gonna go Ann. But we all hope it's a good place for him to rest in peace."

I nodded. That made sense. Kong probably wouldn't have wanted me to worry so much. He just wanted...me.

"C'mon Ann. It's getting late. You don't possibly have a place to stay do you? Come, and we'll take care of things." Jack offered me his hand. I nodded again. "I'll be just a moment."

I kneeled down to Kong, where his eyes laid forever more shut. "Kong," I whispered, "don't forget me. Please. I love you. Don't forget me because...I won't forget you." I kissed his cheek and rubbed it once last time before I took Jack's hand and left my hero to where he was going to be remembered.

* * *

"Ann?" a voice tenderly asked.

I shook my head out of my reverie. "Yes, Jack?"

"Well," he said, "I was wondering..."

"Yes Jack?" I prompted him. The last thing I wanted in the whole world was more hesistance, more fear.

Jack gulped and stuttered, "I was wondering...if you wanted to move in with me. I mean, I have enough room for the both of us at my place...I mean, it isn't all that great but your place is probably too small for someone like you...oh my God. Did I just say that? Ireallymeantthat-"

"Shh,"I put my finger to his lips, "I know what you mean. Oh, Jack. For a brilliant writer like you, you could be reallytangled up in words sometimes!"

He laughed. "But, will you?"

I smiled weakly.I had changed so much. Before Skull Island, I had held onto two things; my career and Jack Driscoll. After, I had one thing; Kong. I realized that I had dropped Jack. But why? Weren't we the "perfect couple" as I had always called us after that kiss? Don't get me wrong, I love Jack. But the thing is, after Skull Island, it seemed to me that I had to get away from both. Kong saved me; he'd risk anything for me. But Jack was there. He wasn't about to be gunned down by anything unexpectedly. I realized then...that I loved Kong more than Jack. And that broke Jack's heart becausehe was still chasing after me, trying to worm his way into my heart.

Tears ran down my face once more.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry Ann. God, why are you doing this to me?" Jack came around our dinner table and held me tight. "I'm so sorry Ann."

I laughed, which surprised the writer to confusion. "Jack, how can you be so cute? So dependable and so loyal? I've got something to feel sorry for you." My fingers grazed his cheek.

"I'm sorry for letting you go. For endangering you and not caring a thing about what you threw away to save me. I'm so terribly sorry. And to your offer..." My fingers held him close...and I kissed him.

It was probably ages before we broke apart. As we did, Jack opened his eyes. "Wow. So, I take that as a 'yes', Miss Darrow?" he grinned slyly.

I laughed. My mouth felt awfully painful to this emotion of happiness and joy. Ever since Kong died, I had let myself go. No more pain for me now, no more misery. It was a fresh start for me and Jack, and I was looking forward to it.

Please R&R!


	3. Swirls of Carl and Swirls of Love

Thanks for all your suggestions and reviews! It really helps me continue on! Thanks! -frodowaterjug

Jack and Ann share another romantic moment. Jack's point of view.

* * *

The light flickered on in the dark room. Soon, it was visible to see a messy bed by the open window. Across from the bed was a desk with piles and columns of papers. In the other room, was a tiny kitchen with a stove and tables and chairs. The next room was the bathroom. 

She gasped. "Jack...this is wonderful for a writer's workshop! Is this where you wrote all your plays?"

It was like watching a little girl walk into a toy shop. Ann was so energetic all of sudden.

As she flipped through my unfinished plays, I caught her hand fromopening my original copy of "Cry Havoc!".

"Oh...I'm sorry." She looked down.

"Are you the rock-bottom girl that I took out to dinner twenty minutes ago, or are you the most happiest, the most beautiful I've ever seen?" I held her hands tightly. I never wanted to let them go.

"Oh, Jack!", she blushed. "What do you think?"

I dragged her to my bed. "I think..."

I finished my answer to a kiss. As we seperated, I looked into her eyes. The stunning blue eyes seemed to renew my heart.

"Remember when you said, 'It isn't about the words' on the ship?" Ann murmured softly.

My heart twisted into a knot. "Yes?" I asked.

"Well...I gave a lot of thought to those words that night before we reached Skull Island, but I-" Ann said.

"Love you. I love you." I had put all my feelings into those three words.

"Jack...don't say that. Love is doomed. Good things never last-"

"But good things always come back."

Just as we got to another cozy kiss, the phone rang.

"Dammit!" I cursed under my breath.

I picked up the phone. Guess who was on the other line?

"Jack! Just the man I needed. Listen, Preston and I are taking the industry to Thailand for another epic-" Carl started blabbing on.

"You sure it isn't some kind of 'Bone River'?"

"God, Jack! Can't you trust me?"

"You're a movie producer."

"One that you can trust!"

"Sorry Carl. You've knocked me out at that last island..."

"5 grand! I give ya 5 grand!"

"No Carl. You don't make money in film." I hung up.

Ann walked over to me and rubbed my slouching shoulders. "Carl Denham?"

"Yes."

"You know, I think this place is the best place I've ever been to." Ann said, desperately changing the subject.

I grinned sheepishly. "Sure. Hey, check out this new play I've written."

I handed her a booklet. She took it and smiled. "'Words. A romantic comedy.' Cunning, Mr. Driscoll, as you have created so many other titles, you choose-"

"The one I hate and love the most. Ann, I love you. I will never let you down and leave you like Manny, and Ko-"

She ended me with a kiss. The rain started to pitter-patter on the roof.

She moved down to my neck. My body was tingling with the sensation.

I was lost. Lost in a swirl of...love.


	4. Meet the Press

Thanks for the suggestions! Thanks for the reviews! It made me so happy...

Ann's POV-Meet the Press

* * *

I silently stuck the note inside his "Words-a romantic comedy" booklet. I smiled. He'll know where to look... 

Slipping out into the hallway, I thought about him again, to the night where I taught him "beautiful"...

_Stop Ann. Don't...you promised Jack and yourself...no more...fresh start..._

A teardrop ran down my face. As I wiped away more tears, I came to a stop in front of the hall mirror.

I was Ann Darrow, one who was loved by many, but in the mirror, I was the small girl that relied on Manny...that believed love was doomed...

Disgusted of my thoughts, I quickly left the apartment.

I flashbacked to when I was stealing the apple...the first time I met Carl Denham. I was so grateful...but sometimes on the ship, I found myself wishing that I would've gotten caught instead.

I stared at the local shops. "Extra! Extra! Giant gorilla from Skull Island slain in New York! Extra! Extra!" I heard behind me.

A little boy was standing next to a stack of freshly-printed newspapers. My heart tore into pieces again. I wanted to slap the boy...hurt him...make him feel my misery inside...

I stuck my hands into my pockets. _You made a promise...don't let it get to you..._

I found myself steering into BG's Sandwiches.

"What would ya like hon?" the smoking waitress asked.

"Uh...coffee. Please." I looked up and gave her a weak smile.

"Kids..." she muttered and walked away.

When the coffee came around, I could smell the aroma, not only of coffee, but of Jack. _How many times do writers drink coffee?_ I thought to myself. Smiling of this thought, I took a sip out of my cup.

"'Scuse me miss, but are you Ann Darrow?"

Startled, I turned towards the man next to me. "Yes. Why?"

"Hello! I'm Burt Andreas of The New York Times. I was wondering if I can ask you of few questions about King Kong-" the chubby man blabbed on.

I froze. Did he just mention...

"-and we'll finish up this interview around two o'clock today, if that's alright with you." Burt gave me a wink.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Mr. Andreas-"

"Call me Burt."

"Burt, I'm sorry but this topic isn't comfortable for me. I mean, this was a devastating loss..."

"For New York? Or for your love life?"

"Burt please. I don't feel like talking about him-"

"You do realize I'm giving you up to ten grand for this?" Burt spat.

I shuddered. _What would Jack think?_ I thought.

"Outrageous! Burt, I told you to leave us alone!" Arms of comfort reached around me as the voice angrily shot back the response.

"Jack..." I breathed of relief.

"Look, Mr. Driscoll. Ten grand is a lot for these times in New York. I'm just doing my job-" Burt raised his hands up, signaling: _I'm not looking for trouble..._

"Interrogating people to the means of beyond what we can live through? Can't you respect our privacy? How would you like it if I barged in on your wife's death or your children's starvation-"

"I hope you know what you're talking about Jack. And I hope God knows too." Burt picked up his things around in the cafe and stormed out into the cloudy day.

"Jack, you didn't have to be so harsh...but thank you." I gave him a peck on the cheek.

His angry look washed off into a blush. "Don't mention it." he muttered, "I don't which is worse; actors or journalists. Actors see only mirrors and journalists see only fame."

He led me back to the bustling streets. His hand warmed up my feelings. It was strong and tender at the same time.

"Jack, what do you say we go out for a movie?" I asked.

Please R&R!


	5. Fear the Beer

Thanks for the reviews! Now...I'm trying to set up this chapter based on my research of 1930's in New York...and so I had a writer's block. My best friend, Tolkienologist wrote this chapter for me. Please read her works! She is a definite LOTR fan! I wrote the first part and she wrote the rest...congratulate her please!

Jack's Point of View-Fear the Beer

* * *

"Movie?" I stuttered, "Ann, we can't...I can't..." 

"It's alright. I have money left over from Carl. Come on Jack, let's see a movie by Cooper..." Ann smiled. Her pleading eyes sparkled with an "I-beg-you" hint and so I gave in.

We were strolling down to the theater when Ann brought up the money again. "I'll pay Jack. You've been too kind to me."

An uneasy feeling crept to my heart. Truthfully, I _was_ running out of money but that was no way to let Ann pay.

Although I thought that way, I responded with a nod. "Okay..." I reluctantly answered.

She ran and gave me a hug. How long we stood there, I had no clue, but hugging her made me feel that all was right with the world. That there was truly some mystery still left in the world, but I had chosen love over it.

Ann released me and took my hand. Through the winding alleys of New York City, we finally made it to the theater. The gold lights shone upon the next-door stores' darkness. Even wary bypassers stole a glance at the magnificent theater.

* * *

Ann and I were seated comfortably in the back of the theater. She snuggled close to me and I stroked her hair absentmindedly as the room darkened. "Thank you, Jack," she whispered as the movie slowly started.

I leaned into and claimed her lips. She closed her eyes and leaned fully into me. We only broke apart when we heard the main character's voice. I took her hand in mine, it feeling soft and warm, and she smiled softly up at me. Returning the smile, we both tore our eyes away from each other and watched the screen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"That was pretty good!" I said enthusiastically.

Ann rolled her eyes and smiled at me. "Well, maybe if you like a large amount of scenes with nothing but people beating each other up!"

I had the grace to look ashamed. She laughed merrily and entwined her hand with mine. Almost immediately after that a young man came striding urgently past me. As he drew level with Ann and I, I asked, "Anything I can do?" but he just pushed roughly past me. As he walked on, I realized he had thrust something in my hand. Looking at it, I realized it was a bottle of thick glass. "Beer bottle," I said, shrugging. I walked leisurely to a trash can about fifteen feet from where I know stood. The bottle hit the bottom with a soft thump and a clink of glass hitting glass. "Really," I muttered, "Kids these days." Shaking my head, I heard a gasp. Turning to Ann, I saw that there were two officials glaring suspiciously at me.

"'Scuse me sir, but was that...?"

"A beer bottle? Yeah." Indifferently I shrugged and started to walk away, but the man held out a beefy arm.

"Hang on there. You _do _know that beer is banned, right?" The official looked down his bulbous nose at me.

Sensing a rising panic, I tried to keep my voice level. "Some kid thrust the bottle on me. I don't dri-"

"I'm sorry sir, but that's hardly to be believed. You're gonna hafta come with us." He took out a notebook and flipped a few pages.

I think I completely lost it then. "But sir! I don't drink!" I pleaded, my voice cracking slightly. "You don't understand!"

"Oh, I understand perfectly. I understand that you probably have to spend some time in prison to 'mull things over'!"

I turned to Ann, her face ashen gray. "Ann," I spoke softly. "Go on home. I'll sort this out and meet you later.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0-Ann's POV

Sometimes Jack truly can be an idiot. I love him, all the same, but he is an idiot. Did he honestly think I was going to sit back and watch him get carted off to jail?

I walked slowly through the door to the theater, then turned around and pressed the side of my face flush against it. It was hard to hear for all the surrounding noise.

"What's your name...?"

"-Jack Driscoll."

"What do you have... say for yourself?"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" That part was clearly audible. Jack had lost his head completely and was shouting at the officials.

"I'm sorry sir, but..."

Two people outside the theater next to me were starting up a heated argument, drowning any chances of me hearing the rest of the conversation. Defeated, I began to get up, but one statement caught my ear: "Prison for 5 years, I think."

The door began to open, and, remembering I was supposed to be at home, I half ran behind a large group of people walking to the restraint across the street. I blended in perfectly.

I saw them walk with Jack out to a shiny black car, watched Jack get in the car, and saw them drive him away.


	6. Tender

Thanks for the reviews! I hope you're not sad that he's in jail...but keep reading!

Ann's point of view-Tender

* * *

Tears fell from my eyes. _No..not him...first Kong...then Jack..._

I ran to the black car and started pounding on the window. "STOP! You can't take him away...please...Jack!" I cried.

He put his fingers to the window. He was motioning...that...he loved me. More tears dropped to the curb. "Jack...", I whispered, "I'll get you out of here. You aren't guilty. Nor was Kong."

The black car zoomed away, carrying my love to the dungeons, locked-up, and struggling not to cry for me.

* * *

I got up in a flash. The police only allowed me to visit Jack after two painful downstairs, I quickly called for a cab. "Take me to wherever the New York City prison is." 

"Ya meaning to _visit_ the police,hon? I ain't doin' that! That's like commiting suicide, that is!" The taxi driver turned around and stared at me crazily. I glared back and took out a bill.

"Now, this says a twenty on it. You would very well like this one better than a one, sir, wouldn't you?" I teased.

The driver with the unshaved beard cursed under his breath and took the twenty. Putting the taxi in gear, he started to drive off with me inside, clenching my hands until they were ghost white.

* * *

"I'd like to see Jack Driscoll." I asked the sheriff.

"You would, wouldn't ya? Well, I couldn't say know to a fan of his works. Second cell on the left." He opened up the door to the jail cells.

"Hey, hey, Mister Sheriff? I'm a movie producer, I have fans too!" the tied-up convict on the right was yelling.

"Ah, shaddup!" The sheriff slammed his door shut.

My eyes bugged in disbelief. The sheriff saw my eyes go from the convict to the bowl of gruel in his hands. Locking up the door, he gave me a weak smile. "Now, don't blame me, good-lookin'. I'm just doing my job, that's what."

We finally got to Jack's cell. I held in my breath. "You haven't fed him...you know..."

The sheriff chuckled. "Now, sweetums, do ya think I'd give Jack Driscoll my mama's puddin'? No, I give him the chicken tenders, my favorites." He unlocked the door and whispered, "Come out in a sec, I'll give ya a try of her tenders!" and he then slammed the door.

"Ann..." a raspy voice came from the corner.

I turned around. "Oh Jack!"

I ran to him. He wrapped his firm arms around me. Sobbing, we broke apart after daylights. "How can they do this to you..." I started to say.

"Ann...as long as you can visit me in here, I'll die happy." Jack put his tender fingers on my face, wiping off my tears.

"Jack! Don't talk like that..." I whispered, "You're not going to die here, I promise you."

He gave me another one of his goosebump kisses. After letting go, I smiled for the first time in two weeks. "Oh Jack, you're so handsome even behind bars..."

Jack chuckled and started wheezing. My heart slumped to the bottom of the bottom. _The sheriff..._

I got up. "Don't leave me Ann..." Jack's eyes pleaded for my stay.

"Oh Jack, I wasn't! I was going to ask the sheriff if I could live here with you. I'll learn how to cook, much better than those 'chicken tenders'-"

He laughed. "I don't want you to suffer behind bars Ann. Go home, and the only thing I ask is that everyday you come and give me one kiss, and I'll live on for longer than five years."

I knelt down. "How about your first kiss here huh?" With that, I placed my lips on his, and I was lost in a world of Jack, jail, and chicken tenders.

Please review!


End file.
